Ringo no March
Ringo no March (りんごのマーチ, Apple March) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 single. The song is performed by Hinata Kinoshita and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Kino Sakai and is composed as well arranged by Tatsuya Kikuchi. Track List #Dream Traveler (ドリームトラベラー) #SUPER SIZE LOVE!! #Animal☆Station! (アニマル☆ステイション！) #Ringo no March (りんごのマーチ) #WOW! I NEED!! ～Singing Monkey Kashou Ken～ (WOW! I NEED!! ～シンギングモンキー 歌唱拳～) #Suichuu Candy (水中キャンディ) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Hareta sora miage ookiku iki o sutta Ichinichi no hajimari taiyou ni ojigi o suru no Atama karappo de ashibumi suru to itsumo Ureshii koto ni chotto meguriaeru ki ga surun da Kowagaranai de oshiete ageru yo Machiawase o shiyou nanahon me no ki no shita de Haru ni naru to shiroi hana ga sotto hiraki Natsu ni naru to makka na inochi ga minoru Yukkuri to susunde yuku kisetsu no ashioto Awasete arukidasou hora kimi mo Dare ka no yobu koe kaze ni notte tooku e Arukitsukaretara kokage de hitoyasumi shiyou Ashimoto ni korogaru manmaru akai ringo Hiroiagete kajitta hoobari sugite waratta Nekkorogatte me o tojite mireba Hora hora kocchi oide yume no naka e to fumidashite Aki ni naru to akane sora ga machi o terashi Fuyu ni naru to makka ni hoo o someru Yukkuri to susunde yuku kisetsu no sukima ni Wasureteta dekigoto yume no tsuzuki Madamada motto zutto yume no tsuzuki ga mitai na Machiawase o shiyou makka ni natta ki no shita de Haru to natsu to aki to fuyu to kisetsu wa meguri Honno chotto chikazuku atarashii watashi Yukkuri to susunde yuku kisetsu no subete ni Ashi ato nokoshite kou hora kimi to |-| Kanji= 晴れた空見上げ大きく息を吸った イチニチの始まり　太陽にお辞儀をするの アタマ空っぽで足踏みするといつも 嬉しいことにちょっと巡り会える気がするんだ 怖がらないで　教えてあげるよ 待ち合わせをしよう 7本目の木の下で 春になると白い花がそっと開き 夏になると真っ赤な命が実る ゆっくりと進んでゆく季節の足音 合わせて歩き出そう　ほらきみも だれかの呼ぶ声　風に乗って遠くへ 歩き疲れたら木陰でひと休みしよう 足元に転がるまんまる赤いりんご 拾い上げてかじった　頬張りすぎて笑った 寝っ転がって目を閉じてみれば ほらほらコッチおいで　夢の中へと踏み出して 秋になると茜空が町を照らし 冬になると真っ赤に頬を染める ゆっくりと進んでゆく季節の隙間に 忘れてた出来事　夢の続き まだまだもっとずっと　夢の続きが見たいな 待ち合わせをしよう　真っ赤になった木の下で 春と夏と秋と冬と　季節は巡り ほんのちょっと近付く　新しい私 ゆっくりと進んでゆく　季節の全てに 足あと残してこう　ほらきみと |-| English= I look up at the sunny sky, taking a deep breath I bow down at the sun at the start of each day With a clear mind, I take my usual march I'm having a feeling that these short meetings will make me happy Please don't be afraid to tell me Let's meet under the seventh tree When it's spring, a white flower gently bloom When it's summer, it ripens into a bright red life The footstep of seasons slowly advance Hey, I'll walk together with you, too Someone's voice is calling, carried away by the wind far away When I get tired from walking, let's rest under the tree shade A perfectly round red apple roll down to my feet I pick it up and took a bite, smiling with my cheeks stuffed I lay down when I close my eyes Look look, come closer, I'm moving forward into my dreams When it's autumn, the red sky illuminates the towns When it's winter, my face is blushing in bright red The opening seasons slowly advance I won't forget this incident continuing my dreams There's always more to come, I want to continue my dreams Let's meet under the tree that was turned red The seasons alternate from spring, summer, autumn, and winter Getting just a bit closer to a new me All the seasons slowly advance Look, I'm leaving behind my footprints for you Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 (sung by: Hinata Kinoshita)